Frozen Rainbow
by SuperSoldierN7
Summary: Frostbolt and his friend Avery go on Vacation to ponyville but what happens when Frostbolts little filly sister snowflake surprises him there, and worst of all he falls in love... MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY  and this is my first fanfic ever
1. Vacation Time!

Frostbolt lazily lifted his eyelids to let in the bright morning light coming in from his windows, he rolled lazily out of his bed and held himself up with tired hooves. he listed lazily towards his bathroom where he splashed water on his face and stretched his wings. He had daily flying exercises which kept swift and quick in the air, they involved at least ten laps around cloudsdale. After the ten rounds he landed for a drink of water. He was going to fly down to canterlot to meet his friend and then they were going on vacation in the town of ponyville. He trotted into his house and stopped and looked in the mirror. He had medium gray fur, his mane was black with blue stripes and spikey and messy, his tail was the same way, he looked at his flank and thought about how he got his cutie mark. He was one of the best Pegasus on the winter wrap up team.

His life was very uneventful aside from a casual race or two with Avery. he almost spent all of his hours of the day working at the weather factory and when his shift ended, he would barely have time to sleep. He decided that if he didn't rest soon he would go insane. So he decided to use all his sick days for a vacation, he contacted Avery who now lived in canterlot due to his job as a royal courier for the princesses. He said he could use a week off and they decided to go to the town of ponyville for some relaxation. He packed up some of his stuff like his sunglasses, magazines and some warm clothing and took off for canterlot.

He headed down to inside of the outer wall of the main castle where Avery's apartment was. He landed on the balcony and was greeted by the grin of his best friend. Who was ready to leave for the vacation. They headed down towards the train station and bought there tickets an boarded the train. Avery and Frost read there magazines while the waited for there eventual arrival.

"were finally here!" Avery said excitedly.

"our week of relaxation can finally begin" Frostbolt smiled and put his magazine in his luggage he had brought with him

They both hurried off the train and decided to look around the town to get there bearings. They were searching through all the different goods at the market place when they heard a Scratchy Voice scream "LOOKOUT!" a large object collided with the both of them sending Frostbolt and Avery barreling in opposite directions. Knocking them out cold. Frostbolt raised his head with a pained moan and sitting on the ground in front of him was a cyan blue Pegasus.

"are you alright?, sorry about crashing into you" she said with a smile.

Frostbolt shook his head and looked at her. He smiled and his eyes grew wide sitting before him was the most Beautiful mare he had ever seen in his entire life, her rainbow striped mane and tail flowed beautifully downwards. If you were watching this as a TV show you would see his pupils turn into hearts.

He gasped and sped up to her grinning "im fine what's your name?' he said enthusiastically.

"you can call me Rainbow Dash" she said as if like she had won something.

"hi… Ra-Rainbow Dash im Fr-Frostbolt" He giggled nervously.

"well hi Frostbolt I see your fine but im not so sure about your friend over there." She said as she looked over and past Frostbolt at Avery who had been knocked into a wall and was now just unconscious.

"yeah he's fine what about you, tell me about you." He smiled.

"uh no thanks gotta go bye and again sorry about that" she grinned

Frostbolt frowned as she flew away. He turned around to see Avery walking to him.

"oh man what did I miss?" he groaned as he rubbed his head with his hoof.

You missed... an ang-uh nothing, nothing at all." He decided to keep it a secret because he though of how Avery would react. He would give him a lecture about how love is trap and that he didn't want me to be the sucker to get caught in it.

"well ok then, I have a package I need to deliver to Celestias apprentice." He grinned as he flew off towards a large library that was wrapped around a tree.


	2. Suprise Arival

Frostbolt had made arrangements to stay with one of his best friends: Carver. He approached the 2 story house and knocked on the door. Carver answered the door with a "hey bro what's up! And a wide grin. "not much" Frostbolt laughed as he walked through the door. As he took his bag off and placed it on the table he heard a loud but squeaky voice scream "bolty!" he turned his head to the left with a surprised gasp as a little gray filly sped up to him and hugged him tightly "snowflake what are you doing here!" he yelled as snowflake jumped off and said "mom and dad dropped me off hear because they know you were staying here this week and they thought you should spend more time with me." Frostbolt smiled and patted her head. "you want to go look around town with me?" he asked Carver and Snowflake with a grin. "YEAH!" snowflake shouted with great enthusiasm. "I guess so" Carver smiled, the trio walked out of the house but stopped; realizing that they had not even set a destination. "here I know this nice place you'll like, its run by a colt named big Macintosh and his dreamy sister applejack…" he trailed off as he grew a large grin and stared of into space "hey buddy snap out of it!" Frostbolt snapped before pushing Carver out of his love induced trance. "hey Frostbolt can I ride on your back, you know my wings aren't strong enough yet" she said with a happy grin yet sad looking eyes The two flapped there wings and lifted in the air, when they cleared the buildings, Frostbolt saw the beautiful Rainbow mane he had just been stunned by just 20 minutes ago pierce the sky above them

"hey can you guys wait up for a second" he let Snowflake off onto a cloud and bolted after rainbow dash. She was fast but not fast enough for him not to catch up "hey Rainbow dash!" she heard from behind, she turned her head and looked at frost bolt who had his mouth smiling largely and eyes wide. "stop I need to talk to you!" and she did "yeah what do you want?" she asked with a small grin "I was just wondering what your doing tomorrow night?" "not much why?" she replied, she asked uninterested but she actually found him kind of cute. "you want to get a bite to eat tomorrow? Rainbow couldn't help but blush "yeah sure" she giggled. He turned around and headed back to his sister and friend who were waiting on a large cloud "what was that about?" carver tilted his head with a curious look on her face "oooh nothing nothing at all" Frostbolt replied "that didn't look like nothing" he joked "hey big bro can we get a move on!" Snowflake pouted. "yeah im getting hungry anyways." Frostbolt lowered himself to allow her to crawl on his back. The lifted off the large cloud and resumed there Venture to sweet apple acres.

They rose above a large green hill to see Rows and Rows of trees and at the base of the field of trees they saw a huge red barn and a large house right next to it. They landed in front of the barn and Snowflake jumped off of Frostbolts back and followed them happily towards the front door of the house. Carver knocked and was greeted by big Macintosh "hey Carver whatcha doin way out here?" his deep voice bellowed. "im just giving my friends here a tour of ponyville." He smiled "im Frostbolt and this is Snowflake" Frostbolt smiled and stuck out his hoof waiting for big mac to shake which he did. "I was wondering maybe if you could give us a tour around the farm" Carver grinned "WHO IS IT!" came a squeaky voice from inside "just some visitors" Bog mac replied to the pony behind him. A little tan filly with a dark red mane and a bright red bow in her hair approached the door and looked at snowflake. "Hi im applebloom" she said as she smiled, she just ignored the 2 other grown up ponies. "im snowflake!" the both continued to talk a various random topics such as the apple orchard or the how to get there cutie marks. "well I think we should get going if we want to see the rest of the sights before night." Frostbolt said as he looked a big mac with a smile. "ok you folks have a good day" big mac replied. The they heard Snowflakes small voice say "awwww me and applebloom just had an idea!" "yeah hey Big mac, can snowflake sleep over tonight" Applebloom pleaded with a sad look on her face. "it doesn't matter to me, but Frostbolt what do you think?" big mac smiled and looked at Frostbolt. "well I guess so. Ill be back in the morning to pick you up" "YAY!" both of the fillies shouted at once as they rushed into the house. "Seeya Big mac" Frostbolt waved goodbye to him as they flew away once again. "hey dude you gotta check out this awesome clothes store, I think its called the carousel boutique." Carver said as the flew over ponyville. Frostbolt followed Carver to the large round building with a sign outside that said "RARITYS CAROSUEL BOUTIQUE" in fancy purple writing. They walked in the door to see a white unicorn rushing around gathering all sorts of different supplies. "uh hello?" he said like it was a question to the frantic unicorn who then stopped put her things down and turned around "uh yes what can I do for you my dears?" she said with her slight English accent. "Oh uh nothing were just looking around" her eyes lit up as she rushed over to carver and said "wait I can see it now, I just had the perfect Idea for an out fit for you she said as she had already pulled out her measuring tape and began examining carver. "come with me at once" she said with a smile plastered on her face, she lifted Carver up her magic and pulled him into her creation room "he-hey what are you doing stop!" carver pleaded in fear "oh stop being a baby and take it like a real colt" Rarity shot him an ugly look and began putting different amounts of cloth on his body, testing out colors and different patterns. "that's it!" she said as she pulled out some crimson red fabric and purple fabric and stared combining it on to Carvers body. About an hour later she had finished the outfit. He looked in the mirror and said "it looks… quite nice actually" he grinned and pulled out his coin bag to pull out the money, rarity stopped him and said "no dear this one is on the house, you inspired me and that should be payment enough, but im afraid im going to have ask you to leave im closing now" she frowned as she motioned her hoof towards the door. "Thanks for the outfit!" Carver turned back and said as they walked out of the store. Luna had risen the moon and they were exhausted. So they flew back to carvers house, Carver showed Frostbolt to one of the 2 upstairs guest rooms. The bed in Frostbolts Room was extremely comfortable and made him fall asleep within 5 minutes of closing his eyes.


	3. an ice cold shower

Frostbolt opened his eyes and pushed his blankets to the side, he was so dazed and tired that when his hooves touched the ground he immediately collapsed but picked him self up right away. He wobbled himself to the bathroom and got in the shower, he was jolted awake by the impact of ice cold water. He shrieked and bolted out of the shower clinging to the wall, shivering and soaked.

"WH-WH-WH-WHO USED ALL THE H-H-H-HOT WATER!" he screamed At the top of his lungs.

He sprinted down the stairs looking for carver. Who was sitting staring at Frostbolt with his Cereal spoon halfway to his agape mouth. Frostbolt with a furious face just stared at him until his anger died down and he began to shiver again, Carver stood up out of his chair and grabbed a towel and draped it over Frostbolts back.

"I have absolutely NO idea how the hot water got used" Carver said with a frown

"sure" Frostbolt replied in a sarcastic tone.

About an hour later they remembered they needed to stop by sweet apple acres and pick up snowflake. So they left the house and headed towards the farm. They knocked on the door and were answered by an orange mare with a blond mane.

Carver froze up while Frostbolt just facehooved himself and said "were here to pick up snowflake"

Applejack smiled, turned around and yelled "hey snowflake your big brothers here to getchya"

"yeah we'll be down in a minute, I have a surprise for you Bolty!" Snowflake Yelled from atop the stairs.

Snowflake trotted down the stairs, she had a Wide smile plastered to her face.

"hey big bro check this out!" she laughed and swung around revealing her flank, but it was different, it had a picture of an ice pick and hammer.

"you got your cutie mark!" Frostbolt joyfully exclaimed "but how?" he questioned.

"it all started last night about an hour after you left. We were going around ponyville looking for ways to get our cutie marks when we decided to try Ice sculpting at a wedding, turns out I have a real knack for ice sculpting!" she laughed and trotted out the door.

"oh wow snowflake congratulations!" applejack commented

"Thanks applejack!" Snowflake replied.

"well snowflake we should get going" Frostbolt smiled at Snowflake

"oh yeah bolty look at this!" she started to flap and flap her wings until she was flying through the air.

Frostbolt, applejack, and Carver all watched In joy as snowflake flew through the air. Soon she was joined by Carver and Frostbolt, they played for about 5 minutes, then the three stopped and looked applejack

"seeya guys later!" Snowflake yelled as she waved to applejack and applebloom as they waved too and said good bye.

"B-b-b-b-bye applejack" Carver stuttered and blushed as she wave goodbye to him. The three took off back towards town

"hey bolty I met this really nice Pegasus last night her name is fluttershy! I think you too would get along." At that moment Frostbolt gasped in horror as he had just remembered he had a date with rainbow dash that night.

"I HAVE TO GO" he said In horror as he bolted for rarities boutique. The other 2 just sat there with befuddled looks on there faces. He knew Rarity was his only hope if he was going to be ready in time. He burst through the boutique door and saw rarity just siting at her desk drawing ideas for dresses.

"rarity I need a complete… cleaning you're the best at that right.?" He frantically spat out trying not to completely flip out.

"of course darling come with me but I only have one question, why do you need to be cleaned?" rarity questioned

"I have a date" he spat again

"but with who could it be so important? She tilted her head

"uh Rainbow Dash" he blushed and lowered his head

Rarity gasped; appalled by the new news picked up Frostbolt and through him in the bathtub. Scrubs, brushes, soap bottles, mane scenters and hoof polish flew towards him at an alarming speed.

"no friend of mine will be seen dating such a dirty ruffian." Rarity smugly said.

For at least 2 hours he was scrubbed and cleaned until it hurt. After he was done getting cleaned Rarity got to work making him a suit. Which took another hour. While he remembered they had agreed to meet at some fancy restraunt he couldn't recall the name of, he went and made reservations there while rarity still worked, she had finished it by the time he returned. It was pitch black with a personal twist to it with a blue stripe down the foreleg sleeves, and a blue tie. He loved it. He put in on and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked stunning. He shook his head and bolted out of the door to the restraunt.

As he ran up to the restraunt he couldn't see rainbow dash at first but then, he saw a beautiful blue Pegasus dawned in a rainbow striped dress, With a small crown and cloud textured bordered across the bottom of the gown. Her mane was beautifully brushed and cleaned. He swallowed his nervousness and approached her…


	4. Awkward Romance

Frostbolt approached the beautiful blue Pegasus who hadn't even noticed him yet. He stopped just a foot from her and put together all the courage he could find in his body.

"h-h-h-h-hey R-r-r-r-rainbow d-d-d-dash" he couldn't stop shaking out of nervousness.

She turned her head and smiled at Frostbolt. "oh yeah hey Frostbolt, lets go in"

The doorman had someone show the 2 to there table. Thy sat down and opened the menu to pick there meals. It was just and awkward silence until Frostbolt spoke up.

"H-How was your day" he said with and awkward expression.

"fine" she replied not looking up from the menu.

He frowned as the waiter walked up and said "have you made you made your decision yet?"

"uh yeah ill just have the hayfries and a sandwich." Frostbolt smiled

"and ill have the same thing I guess." Rainbow dash said

The waiter circled around and while walking around Frostbolt, the waiter leaned into him and whispered "your very lucky you know, she's very… picky"

Frostbolt drew his head back with a surprised expression. The waiter walked away towards the kitchen. Frostbolt and Rainbow Dash just sat and looked at each other until rainbow dash spoke up.

"so is this your first time in ponyville?" she asked with a nervous face.

"Yeah im here on vacation with my friend" Frostbolt answered

"nice choice for a vacation spot" she nodded.

"y-yeah" he stammered lightly.

The unicorn waiter returned levitating 3 plates in the air, placed them in front of the awkward couple.

"the third plate of fries is a complement of the chef." He smiled and walked away.

"sweet!" Rainbow dash exclaimed and took a mouthful of fries from the extra plate.

It wasn't very ladylike but Frostbolt liked that.

They just kept eating until there plates were clean and there stomachs were full. Frostbolt paid for the meal and they left now they just stood outside together.

"well I guess that's it." Rainbow dash looked at him with a sad face.

"You, know I've never said this before to anyone before, b-but your really, really beautiful." Frostbolt grinned nervously and lowered his head.

"t-thanks, you look really nice too" she looked away and blushed.

"I guess ill see you around" she smiled and leaned in giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

Frostbolt froze as his heart stopped and every hair on his body stood up on end and he was so startled he collapsed into a love stricken unconsciousness. Rainbow Dash just chuckled.


End file.
